1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signboard apparatus and a signboard system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-266794 (Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1)) discloses a visible light communication system in which light apparatuses that execute visible light communication are controlled to execute visible light communication sequentially, so that, even if part of the light distribution areas of adjacent light apparatuses overlap, the adjacent light apparatuses do not execute visible light communication simultaneously. This prevents information interference during execution of visible light communication.